Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“RESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Due to vehicle impact events (e.g., vehicle collisions), certain electronics configured to control and/or monitor battery operations in a vehicle may be damaged and/or limited in their ability to detect certain battery state information. For example, electronic communication and/or power lines may become damaged and/or disconnected in a vehicle collision, thereby limiting the functionality of associated battery monitoring electronics. Moreover, conventional battery monitoring systems may be limited in their ability to utilize information associated within an internal pressure of a battery system in connection with determining state information of the battery system (e.g., battery system state of health (“SOH”) and/or other battery system performance information, information regarding compromised and/or damaged battery cells, etc.).